poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crown of the chosen one Stolen
This is how the crown of the chosen one is stolen in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. Flain: (Sleeps) (Later that night, A Mysterious cloak figure appears) Mysterious cloacked Figure: Oh dear, I found a door. (He sneaks and unlock a door, and walks quietly) Mysterious cloacked Figure: Hello, What do we have here? (He eyes the crown) Mysterious cloaked figure: There you are. (He creeps over to the bed and slowly picks it up, nearly knocking the lamp off in the process, and replaced it with a fake one) Mysterious Cloaked figure: (Laughs) (He sneaks off but trips over Vulk's leg] Mysterious Cloaked figure: Ow! Vulk: Huh? What? Flain: Yawns (Flain turns and sees the crown in the figure's bag) Flain: My crown! He's got my crown! (Flain rushed in to stop him, As the Mixels wake up) Flain: Stop! Thief! (He chases at him) He's stolen my crown! Rest of the Mixels: (Gasps) (Flain chases the figure) Flain: Stop! (The figure teleports and removes the cloak reveal to be Mal from Total Drama) Mal: (Chuckled evilly) Bravo Flain, That should be it quiet for a while. (Mal runs off with Flain distracted) (Flain continue to chase Mal and jumps at him and opens to door and the saddlebag is opened release the crown like a bouncing ball and enters the portal mirror) Flain and Mixels: gasp Flain: You beast, What did you do to my crown. Mal: Silly Flain, I was just laying low getting that crown, waiting for my moment and it worked, now i'm incharge of stealing that crown. Flain: You have to stop! Mal: (Laughs) Stop, I'm just getting started. (Mal goes through the portal and the Mixels gasp again) Slumbo: Who was that? (Later that morning) Princess Anna: Mal. A former student of mine. He began his studies with me not long before Mike. But when he did not get what he wanted as quickly as he liked, he turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help him, but he eventually decided to abandon his studies and pursue his own path. One that has sadly led to him stealing your crown. Mike: He replaced Flain's with this one. (He Founds a Fake Crown) Princess Anna: I suppose Mal thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and the Cubit. Flain: But I don't understand. Where did he go? Why did he take the crown? Princess Anna: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. (They Enter the room of museum, When they find a Mirror) Flurr: That's a nice mirror. Queen Elsa: This is no Ordinary Mirror Flurr, But It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. Zaptor: Sparkly! (Zaptor Touches the Mirror but Elsa pushes him back) Queen Elsa: It has always been kept in the throne room of Corona, But when Anna learned the act of true love, we sent it here for her to watch over. Princess Anna: sigh I had always hoped that Mal would someday use it to return, to come back to Planet Mixel seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. Optimus Prime: Flain, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other cubits have no power and Planet Mixel is left without one of its most important means of defense. (Sierra puts Flain's bag on his shoulder) Kristoff: You do will go. Queen Elsa: Your crown does not belong in the place Mal now calls home. And in his possession, your Cubit will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. Princess Anna: You understand the importance of your task? Flain: Of course. Princess Anna: Good. Then you must go at once. Flain: (Sighs) (As Flain is about to enter the portal, However, The Mixels jumps to go with him) Duncan (Total Drama): Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's going, we're going with him. Zaptor: Wow! Duncan (Total Drama): Right, Gang? Zaptor: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! Krader: You do realize that's not a real word, right? Princess Anna: I'm afraid I can't let you go. Duncan (Total Drama): What?! Why not?! Princess Anna: Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Flain to get the crown back from Mal. This is something Prince Flain must do alone. Queen Elsa: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky at 12 o clock midnight, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. Flain: I'm going in. Touches it, and goes in the Portal Vulk: I can't watch! Zorch: Yeah me too! Mike: Let's hurry and go after Flain! Vulk, Zorch and Mike runs to the portal Rest of Mixels: Guys, No! Zorch and Mike goes Into the portal Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike Screams and swirling colours into portal and the screen fades black Olaf: I hope they'll be alright. Kristoff: Yeah, me too. Sven: (Reindeer noises) ensues Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts